S02 E08 - "We Should Totally Just Stab Caesar"
The season finale, the kids return to Alma on the 15th of March for the final confrontation with Purple Eyes. Plot The episode begins with Brandon and Ollie sitting in a bar, having once last drink before they return to Alma. They later sneak into the Graveyard and fight off the demons and ghouls they come across. They find Purple Eyes in the centre, and Bran demands that he explain why he was doing this, and why he picked Bran. Purple Eyes explains that he was in contest with the Yellow-Eyed demon, and his plan was to use Danii's empty body and Bran as keys to opening up a section of Hell to draw power from. He continues, saying that Bran was meant to serve as the General of his Army when he became all powerful. He explains that there is a power in bloodlines, and Bran suited his purposes. Bran, deciding that he's heard enough, attacks Purple Eyes while Ollie holds off the other demons. As Purple Eyes is getting the upper hand, Ollie stabs him in the arm with the demon-killing knife, wounding him. In anger, Purple Eyes flings Ollie into a gravestone, breaking his back. Furious, Bran gives in to his power and stops holding back, killing Purple Eyes, but fatally injuring himself in the process. Bran collapses next to a dying Ollie and the two of them die happily knowing that the Apocalypse has been averted and Purple Eyes is dead. The rest of the kids reach Alma, with Franko and Elliot flying over the town, raining down salt and napalm to salt and burn the earth and bodies to manage the ghosts. The rest of the group were in the RV taking care of supernatural creatures on the ground. Danii had previously sanctified one of the massive water containers and, before the other plans took place, blew it up, causing the holy water to flow over the town. During the onslaught, Danii was killed and Franko crashed the plane. Sam attends to the injured and the kids discover the bodies of Ollie, Bran and Purple Eyes. After an argument about where to bury the bodies, with Maggie wanting to take Bran back to England, they bury the two a mile outside of Alma, and leave behind a mass grave of ten unidentifiable corpses, buried with the kids' identification in hopes of tricking the police into thinking they're all dead. The episode ends with the kids driving away from the burned down Alma. Characters Main Cast *Oliver Snider - Max Irons *Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly *Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup *Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George *Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish *Franko O'Brien - Robert Sheehan *Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight *Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien *Danielle Evans - Emily Browning Guest Cast *Purple Eyes - Thomas Leonard Moore Featured Music *"Bartholomew" - The Silent Comedy Trivia *Mary does not appear in the episode, and it is said by Elliot that she got a call from her uncle in the last month, saying that he needed her help with a ghost in Canada.